Insignia of the Tominator
The personal insignia of Tomi Akaura a.k.a. Tominator was designed by Akaura himself and Michael Costagan. The insignia was adopted following Section Alpha's reformat in August 2016. It was one of the very first insignias to be introduced on the channel. This was also the time that the Tominator replaced his color code from red to blue. The reason for the change of color code is because for since the last reformat of the show, he gradually began to like the color blue a lot and decided, for the first time in his life, to officially change his favorite color from Green to Blue. Description and Symbolism Blazon The blazon released on Section Alpha's Twitter, KTVWorld's web page, and the Tominator's personal Instagram account is as follows, The theme of the Tominator's new insignia is, "A conservative (later revised as a Moderate) Taurus person born in the Year of the Tiger, enjoying his cup of coffee on a red seashore". The Coat of Arms of the Tominator shall be the following design: SHEILD: Azure, chief wavy gules, with a tea cup Argent (would later replace with a snowflake Argent); the sinister chief wavy a tiger Or, the dexter chief wavy a bull Or; the honour point a capital letter T Or. CREST: Behind the Escutcheon, crossed rifles and the Section Alpha helmet as the helm. The insignia of Section Alpha's the Tominator shall consist of the Coat of Arms encircled by the words "Tominator" and "Section Alpha". Sheild The colors of the shield are red and blue. The blue wave symbolizes the sea. The red wave symbolizes the sand of the beach; it symbolizes the family name Akaura which literally means red seashore. Charges The tiger symbolizes the Tominator being born in the Year of Tiger. He was born on 1998 which was the Year of the Earth Tiger. The bull on the dexter chief wavy azure symbolizes Akaura's western astrological sign Taurus. Though he technically considered as a Taurus-Gemini cusp, he considered to be in Taurus since his birthday is May 21st which is the last day of the Taurus zodiac sign. The T in the honour point represents the first letter of the Tominator's name while the tea cup on the Azure part of the shield represents Akaura's initials T.E.A. for Tomoyuki Estavez Akaura. In December 2016, the tea cup was replaced with a snowflake to represent Snowmarite, Tominator's girlfriend since October of that year. External ornaments During the reformat of 2016, Section Alpha launched the Alpha Army with a rifle and helmet as the symbol, and all member of Section Alpha were required to included this in their insignia. Akaura originally wanted to replace the rifle with torches to symbolize conservatism and right-libertarianism (an ideology which Akaura converted at the time). However, due to the fact that every other member wanted the rifle, Akaura decided to keep with the rules. Motto Akaura's motto is Cooperator for peace. He chooses this motto heavily influenced by the political events of 2016. He wrote in his college applications, I am extremely satisfied with fact that in the last few years, our society has finally achieved the equal rights to various sexual orientation, various religions, and different ethnicity. However, for the last several months, our society have been abusing these rights to the point that they have lost respect to other people's different opinions. It has lost to the point where they are now trying to overpower those who gave them those rights in the first place. What's worst is that we are living in a society where our new political leaders are desperately trying to reverse every single progress we have made these past few years.I chose my future career to be a diplomat because I want to be a cooperator in creating a society where there is no wars, a society where there is respect to other people's different opinions, a society where the good are safe and secure while the evil are properly punished, and a society where the is decency which has been solely lost for the last few years. I want to be a cooperator for peace. Akaura reiterated this paragraph in his inaugural speech as UN Secretary-General in December 2041. Change of Color Code Before Section Alpha's reformat in 2016, Akaura's color code was red. During Section Alpha's first major reformat in 2015, he would later regret having red as his color code simply because he never considered red as a favorite color at that time. In fact, he still considered green as a favorite color during the first 2 years of Section Alpha. It wasn't until when he began the 11th grade when he finally decided to change his favorite color from green to blue after he began collecting ties and questioning his father why he doesn't have even a single blue tie. By this time, Akaura changed his alias from TheNewbierus to the Tominator and he wanted to change his color code to blue. However, Joseph Santander was still using blue as his color code and at first rejected the idea of swapping color codes with Akaura; this was also the time Santander took a sudden hiatus on Section Alpha. It wasn't until mid 2016 when he became active again on the YouTube channel and finally agreed to swap color codes which was mainly politically driven. It was also the time Santander abandoned his alias Qewbiego. Matt Cooper who joined Section Alpha in 2014, had blue as his color code. A compromise was never done when Joseph Santader a.k.a Qewbiego was still using blue because color codes wasn't fully used on Section Alpha until 2016. However, Cooper and Akaura agreed on a compromise, similar to that of Santander and Chan for the red color code where Chan had maroon and Santander had red, that Cooper's color code will be light blue while Akaura's will be dark blue and navy blue as a secondary color code.